The Fifth Cherub
by DreamsAreForDreaming
Summary: James is in hospital and he is very ill. Could he become the fifth person in Cherub's history to die? Jointly written by FreakyBookReader and YellowOspreyJaguar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Cherub.**

**This is chapter one of The Fifth Cherub, jointly written by FreakyBookReader and YellowOspreyJaguar. We Hope you enjoy it. (Well, not enjoy it exactly, because it's meant to be quite sad...)**

**FBR and YOJ **

**...**

James sat up in the hospital bed; he was bored with his head stuck in one of his motorbike magazines. His iPod was on the bedside table next to him. Lauren had added some of her "happy songs" to it to cheer him up, but he didn't have the heart to tell her he hated them. His friends were all busy, but he hoped that Kerry and Lauren would come and see him later.

Kerry would be mad no doubt, he hadn't spoken to her for days, trying not to bring up the subject.

James sighed and turned over. He took one look at the tray of hospital food beside his bed, and pushed it away. The smell of hospital food made him retch.

Kerry walked in to the room, saw James and gasped. She tried to glare at him, but found it impossible to be unpleasant to a critically ill person.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said.

James shuffled awkwardly. "I thought you might hate me for it."

Kerry moved her chair closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "James, it's not your fault. I just don't understand." She sighed, "When did you find out?"

"Last month, but I didn't tell you because you were on your mission."

"Did the doctors tell you anything else?" she asked.

James shook his head. He looked at Kerry with an expression which she found quite pitiful. "You won't leave me will you Kerry?" he whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

"No." She replied, feeling tears in her eyes. "James, I love you. I won't ever leave you."

There was a knock on the door of James' hospital room and Lauren came in. She stopped when she saw Kerry. "I can come back later if you want."

Kerry shook her head and indicated the other side of James. Lauren sat down and the three Cherubs sat in silence for a minute, before James spoke.

"I love you two."

Both girls started crying silently.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is the next chapter of the Fifth Cherub by FreakyBookReader and YellowOspreyJaguar. As usual, please review with comments and ideas, and we hope you enjoy chapter two.**

**FBR + YOJ xx**

**...**

James sat alone in his hospital room and he wondered what it would be like to be free again, to go off on missions and muck around with his friends again rather than sit and waste his time in a hospital bed where he was visited very little by his friends or his sister.

Of course Lauren and Kerry visited as often as they could, bringing the latest motorbike magazines that he loved to read, updating his iPod and just being there for him.

But it was getting harder for them, Lauren was busy up in Scotland where she couldn't visit much, but when she did, James would always make fun of her new found accent.

His other friends had visited him, Bruce had come round and brought one of his new DVD's with him and the two watched it together. Kyle was here often, always here and acting as if he lived here since he was almost always in trouble with some staff member.

"You know what annoys me James?" Kyle asked as he was lounging in the chair next to him, crisps lining his clothes. "The fact that you're having some sort of vacation and I'm stuck with punishments!" Kyle slurred.

"You're drunk," James stated, ignoring what his friend had said.

"And...?" Kyle asked.

"And if Zara catches you when she visits you'll have more punishments," James smiled at his friend, already knowing that Kyle didn't believe him.

"She not going to show, she doesn't visit often!" Kyle slurred out.

Yeah only everyday at nine o clock on the dot. James thought to himself.

Speak of the devil... he thought as he watched Zara show up holding Josh in her hands.

"Told ya so," James smiled evilly at Kyle. Kyle glared back.


End file.
